


The Unexpected Finding

by Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery



Series: Others Finding Out [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e05 Choose Your Pain, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery
Summary: Set after Choose Your Pain. Michael goes to look for Paul and finds something she did not expect.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Others Finding Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193972
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	The Unexpected Finding

Michael was relieved the tardigrade was safe and free to travel wherever it pleased. This would not have been possible if it were not for one person. It was a reckless and brave move, not one she would have expected from Paul Stamets. In fact he was the last person she would have expected to inject themselves with untested alien DNA, but here they were and she wanted to offer her sincere thanks.

Michael asked the computer for the location of the lieutenant’s quarters and quickly made her way toward it. 

Several minutes later Burnham found herself in front of the door and slid her hand over the sensor to alert Stamets that she was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh,” Paul sighed heavily as the door chime went off. He pouted as Hugh stopped kissing his scars from the spore drive interface punctured his chest. It was going to take a few cycles in the cellular regeneration chamber to heal the scars, but for now the skin was extra sensitive and Hugh was taking full advantage of the situation. 

“I’ll get rid of whomever it is,” Hugh reluctantly pulled away, taking a second to relish in the heavenly body sprawled out on the bed.

“Quickly.” 

Hugh nodded as he smoothed out some wrinkles in his pajama shirt and went to the door, positioning himself so whomever was on the other side could not see the half dressed Paul in bed. He pressed the button to open the door and found a surprised Burnham on the other side.

Michael took a step back when she saw someone that wasn’t Stamets on the other end. “I’m sorry Dr. Culber, I must have the wrong quarters. I apologize for the intrusion. I hope I did not disturb you.” She was sure she had the right room, but clearly she didn’t.

Hugh smiled gently, secretly happy this was going to a quick visit so he could get back to his waiting lover. “That’s okay, Burnham. Who are you looking for? So I can send you in the right direction?”

“I was looking for Lieutenant Stamets.” Michael paused when she saw the annoyed look on Hugh’s face at the mention of the persnickety scientist. She wondered what the deal was with the two men. Between their tense exchange in Engineering earlier and now the annoyance at the mere mention of his name. What ever their issues, it was not any of her business. 

Hugh sighed and mentally rolled his eyes when Michael said she was looking for Paul. He knew this was going to put an end to foreplay that had been interrupted. “Can this wait until morning?”

Michael tried to formulate an answer, but froze at the response from the physician. Why would he say that? Why couldn’t he just tell her where to find Stamets? 

A soft thud came from within the room.

Hugh jumped and turned toward the source of the sound. “Paul, what was that? Are you okay, mi alma?” By the sound of the thud he knew it wasn’t anything serious but it was a reflex to check.

“I’m fine, Hugh. Burnham, can this wait until morning?” Paul called out from his new position on the floor. He shrugged meekly at Hugh but was glad Michael could not see him topless and rubbing his sore backside.

“Understood, I will talk to you in the morning. Sorry for bothering you both this late.” Michael slowly backed away from the door and let it close. It was clear that the two did not hate each other, as she previously assumed based on their earlier interaction. Michael never expected that they were a couple, much less one that lived together. Perhaps the scene in engineering earlier was the result of an argument that now had been moved passed. 

“What did you do?” Hugh stifled a laugh as he helped Paul off the floor and laced their fingers together, pulling his love close so their bodies pressed against each other. 

“I tried to reach my shirt and fell out of bed.”

Hugh laughed and shook his head, “What am I going to do with you?”

Paul smirked and raised his eyebrows, “Put me to bed and make sure I stay there all night.”

“I can arrange that.” Hugh told the computer to turn off the lights and went about to make sure he nor Paul left their bed until morning...maybe afternoon if either became particularly naughty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this piece.
> 
> I relish comments and kudos.
> 
> Thanks to the SpaceBoos discord for the help and inspiration and Hugh’s pet name for Paul. Mi Alma translates to my soul. 
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts as well.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
